


Sk8y M8ys

by Delta1327



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: British English, I didnt mean to write this it just happened, I'll update tags as I go, Mira spelt with an r, Multi, Viktor spelt with a k, Yuri spelt with one 'u', but its fun to write sooooooo, fite me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta1327/pseuds/Delta1327
Summary: Just another group chat fanfic with your favourite skaters!





	1. Chapter 1

_Phichit Chulanont added Yuri Katsuki, Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky, Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong Ji to SKATERRRRRSSSS!!_  
  
**Phichit:** HEY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!  
  
_Phichit set his own nickname to ChuChuChu_  
  
**Yuri:** Phichit wtf  
  
_Phichit set the nickname for Yuri Katsuki to katsukidon_  
  
**katsukidon:** stop  
  
**ChuChuChu:** shhhh it's a good idea  
  
**katsukidon:** it's really not  
  
**Yuri:** No fuck this  
  
_Yuri Plisetsky left the group._  
  
_ChuChuChu added Yuri Plisetsky to the group._  
  
**Yuri:** stopppppp  
  
**ChuChuChu:** RULE 1: NOBODY LEAVES THE GC  
  
**Yuri:** ughhhh  
  
_Yuri set his own nickname to Ice Tiger of Russia_  
  
**ChuChuChu:** that's too long  
  
**Ice Tiger of Russia:** ??  
  
_ChuChuChu set the nickname for Yuri Plisetsky to IceTiger_  
  
**IceTiger:** um  
  
**IceTiger:** okay  
  
**ChuChuChu:** is it just us three online?  
  
**katsukidon:** Viktor went shopping but he left his phone here  
  
**ChuChuChu:** um ok  
  
**ChuChuChu:** where's leo and guang at tho  
  
**Leo:** IT IS  
  
**Leo:** 5AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING  
  
**Leo:** FUCK YOU  
  
**ChuChuChu:** omg sorry  
  
**ChuChuChu:** I forgot about timezones it's like 5pm here  
  
**IceTiger:** its 1pm here im on lunch break  
  
**katsukidon:** its 7pm here I'm meant to be cooking dinner but Viktor ate everything in the fridge so I had to send him shopping  
  
**ChuChuChu:** rofl  
  
**IceTiger:** that sounds like him  
  
**Guang-Hong:** HEY GUYS  
  
**ChuChuChu:** GUANG  <333333  
  
**Guang-Hong:** PHICHIT!!!  <3  
  
**Guang-Hong:** sorry bae phone was out of charge  
  
**ChuChuChu:** its fine hun  <3  
  
**IceTiger:** oml stopppppp  
  
**Guang-Hong:** well excuse you  
  
**Guang-Hong:** Its 6pm here since we're apparently talking about that  
  
**katsukidon:** Viktor is back so I better start cooking ttyl  
  
**Viktor:** hey my dudes  
  
**IceTiger:** ugh it's you  
  
**ChuChuChu:** #burn  
  
_IceTiger added Otabek Altin to the chat_  
  
**IceTiger:** Beka save me pls  
  
**ChuChuChu:** beka huh? ;)  
  
_ChuChuChu set the nickname for Otabek Altin to yurio's bf_  
  
**IceTiger:** what.  
  
**ChuChuChu:** lol  
  
**IceTiger:** ughhhh  
  
_IceTiger set the nickname for Otabek Altin to Otabek_  
  
**Viktor:** um what  
  
**Viktor:** since when are Yurio and Otabek friends  
  
**ChuChuChu:** since the GPF lol do you even go on the internet  
  
**ChuChuChu:** Otabek kidnapped him  
  
**ChuChuChu:** Google hero of Kazakhstan and fairy of Russia  
  
**IceTiger:** dear lord  
  
**Guang-Hong:** *gets popcorn*  
  
**ChuChuChu:** G can I share the popcorn  
  
**Guang-Hong:** ofc 

**ChuChuChu:** tyyyy  
  
**ChuChuChu:** *eats popcorn with Guang-Hong*  
  
_ChuChuChu changed the chat name to dramaaaaaa_  
  
**IceTiger:** can you like  
  
**IceTiger:** not  
  
**Guang-Hong:** viktor's been typing for a while  
  
**Viktor:** Otabek Altin I don't really know who you are but if you ever ever ever try anything with Yurio I will personally find you and kick you in the balls. Yuri will hold you down.  
  
**katsukidon:** no I won't, calm the fuck down Viktor  
  
**katsukidon:** I think it's nice Yurio has a new friend  
  
**Otabek:** I appreciate your concern Mr Nikiforov but I would never dream of hurting Yuri.  
  
**Viktor:** Hmph.  
  
**katsukidon:** see it's all good he would never dream of hurting yurio  
  
_ChuChuChu set the nickname for Viktor Nikiforov to overprotective dad_  
  
**overprotective dad:** I am a perfectly reasonable amount of protective  
  
**IceTiger:** ALSO HE'S NOT MY DAD  
  
**IceTiger:** Lunch break is long over I gtg before Yakov kills me  
  
**Otabek:** Have fun.  
  
**ChuChuChu:** bye yurio  
  
**katsukidon:** don't try too hard Yurio, remember to relax afterwards!!!  
  
**IceTiger:** MY NAME IS NOT BLOODY YURIO  
  
**IceTiger:** ty otabek  
  
**katsukidon:** dinner's ready and no phones at the table so bye guys  
  
**Guang-Hong:** where are you two anyway  
  
**katsukidon:** we have a flat in Hasetsu I didn't wanna impose on my fam anymore  
  
**ChuChuChu:** he means they complained about the noise from their room  
  
**katsukidon:** PHICHIT  
  
**overprotective dad:** lmao trueeeee  
  
**katsukidon:** VIKTOR I WILL THROW YOUR DINNER IN THE BIN  
  
**overprotective dad:** o shit  
  
**ChuChuChu:** lol bye for now guys  
  
**Guang-Hong:** um  
  
**Guang-Hong:** im still here....  
  
**Guang-Hong:** hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: that moment when you realise either you or ao3 fucked up(probably me lets face it) and only half the chapter posted


	2. Chapter 2

**dramaaaaaa**

**Leo:** hey Guang!

 **Guang-Hong:** hiiiiiii 

**Leo:** where is everyone anyhow

 **Guang-Hong:** Yuri K and Viktor were eating dinner but that was a couple hours ago

 **Guang-Hong:** I'm guessing Yuri P is still practising

 **Guang-Hong:** don't really know where Otabek or Phichit is

 **Leo:** okie~

 **Guang-Hong:** how are you?

 **Leo:** im good!! I'm about to go for breakfast I think

 **Guang-Hong:** what time is it there?

 **Leo:** 8am

 **Guang-Hong:** I think I'm going for dinner soon with Coach

 **ChuChuChu:** hey guys!!! 

**ChuChuChu:** sorry about earlier leo :(

 **Leo:** aah don't worry  <3

 **ChuChuChu:** <3

_ChuChuChu set the nickname for Leo de la Iglesia to Lionboy_

**Lionboy:** noice

 **Lionboy:** kk Mel wants an early start so I gtg eat something 

**ChuChuChu:** have a good day hun

 **Otabek:** Who is Mel?

 **Lionboy:** my coach 

**ChuChuChu:** they're like super close or some shit

 **Lionboy:** Mel is like my best friend tbh

 **ChuChuChu:** ummmmmm wtf

 **Guang-Hong:** excuse me??

 **Lionboy:** shit

 **Lionboy:** haha bye

 **ChuChuChu:** I take back my previous statement have a day straight out of hell

 **Guang-Hong:** :’(

 **ChuChuChu:** YOU MADE GUANG CRY I WILL FUCK YOU UP 

**Otabek:** I think he's gone.

 **ChuChuChu:** ugh

 **ChuChuChu:** how are you Otabek 

**Otabek:** I am quite well thank you.

 **ChuChuChu:** why do you text like that lol

 **Otabek:** I don't understand. What do you mean?

 **ChuChuChu:** all formal like

 **ChuChuChu:** do you even know what an emoji is?

 **Otabek:** I must say I don't.

 **ChuChuChu:** ......

 **ChuChuChu:Otabek:** I'm not his boyfriend....

 **ChuChuChu:** lol ok Viktor ain't here rn you can tell me

 **Otabek:** I'm really not though?

 **overprotective dad:** damn straight 

**overprotective dad:** nobody can date Yurio without my say so and you sir do not have my say so 

**Otabek:** I assure you Mr Nikiforov that I have no intention of pursuing any form of romantic relationship with Yuri.

 **overprotective dad:** ...alright. 

**overprotective dad:** but if I hear one word otherwise...

 **IceTiger:** I just finished practice I'm in the locker room now 

**IceTiger:** oh my god can you guys stop terrorising Otabek??

**Private Message: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin:**

**Yuri:** um beka

 **Otabek:** Yes?

 **Yuri:** you know how you said you didn't want a romantic relationship with me or something 

**Yuri:** did you mean it?

 **Otabek:** Yes, I see you as a friend.

 **Yuri:** Oh.

 **Yuri:** that's good

 **Yuri:** bc I don't want a romantic relationship with you either

 **Yuri:** obviously 

**Yuri:** so yeah

 **Yuri:** that's good

 **Yuri:** just great

 **Yuri:** wonderful 

**dramaaaaaa**

**ChuChuChu:** sorry not sorry lol

 **katsukidon:** viktor stop being mean to yurio and otabek

 **overprotective dad:** yuuuuuuuuuuriiiiii 

**overprotective dad:** why don't we solve this in the bedroom ;)))))

 **ChuChuChu:** screenshotted

 **IceTiger:** ewww

 **katsukidon:** THAT'S IT VIKTOR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE SOFA TONIGHT NO EXCUSES

 **Guang-Hong:** bloody hell

 **ChuChuChu:** jesus

 **IceTiger:** lmao

_Viktor set his own nickname to Yuri I'm sorry :(_

**Yuri I'm sorry :(:** Yuri please :(

_ChuChuChu set the nickname for Viktor Nikiforov to ##whipped_

**ChuChuChu:** lol

 **IceTiger:** um Mira and Georgi keep asking who I'm talking to

 **Guang-Hong:** where are you?

 **IceTiger:** in georgi's car we're meeting his new gf Natalya

 **IceTiger:** Mira dragged me bc it was meant to be a double date with this girl's friend but he's sick apparently 

**IceTiger:** and I accidentally let her know I wasn't doing anything tonight

 **Otabek:** so you're going on a date?

 **IceTiger:** its not really a date Mira and me aren't like that

 **IceTiger:** not that it matters to you really

 **##whipped:** aaaah tell georgi I'm proud of him for getting back in there so soon after anya

 **IceTiger:** tell him yourself Mira's bugging me to add them

_IceTiger added Mira Babicheva and Georgi Popovich to the chat._

**Mira:** hiya!!

 **##whipped:** heya bae long time no see  <3

 **Mira:** is that viktor?

 **##whipped:** ya

 **##whipped:** this sofa is so uncomfortableeeeeeeee 

**Mira:** why are you on a sofa lol

 **##whipped:** Yuri kicked me out of our room :(((

 **Mira:** rofl

 **Mira:** that explains the name

_katsukidon changed the chat name to Viktor is a bad husband_

**katsukidon:** and with that I go to sleep

 **ChuChuChu:** gn yuri

 **katsukidon:** xoxo

 **##whipped:** IM NOT A BAD HUSBAND 

**##whipped:** are we even married I forget

 **ChuChuChu:** um

 **ChuChuChu:** if you are 

**ChuChuChu:** im extremely offended I wasn't invited 

**Guang-Hong:** Viktor how can you not remember jfc

 **##whipped:** no we aren't married

 **##whipped:** I DONT KNOW YURI CONFUSED ME

_ChuChuChu changed the chat name to Viktor is a bad fiance_

**ChuChuChu:** better?

 **##whipped:** okay

 **Mira:** Georgi you and Talya are cute together tbh

 **IceTiger:** i guess 

**Georgi:** ikr, thanks for setting us up mira I owe you  <3

 **Mira:** np bae xx

 **Georgi:** we're taking it slow for now tho

 **##whipped:** how many dates have you been on

 **Georgi:** umm four I think including this one

 **Georgi:** i don't really wanna rush anything though bc im still getting over anya

 **Georgi:** but she's nice

 **IceTiger:** i guess she's somewhat tolerable

 **##whipped:** sounds good now I'm gonna try and sleep on this damn sofa

 **Guang-Hong:** haha gl

 **Guang-Hong:** I have practice tomorrow I better go to bed too 

**ChuChuChu:** it's literally 8pm here

 **Mira:** gtg

 **Mira:** talya's coming back from the loo

 **IceTiger:** I hope you all have nightmares 

**ChuChuChu:** I'm guessing except Otabek lol

 **ChuChuChu:** am I right

 **ChuChuChu:** Yuri?

 **ChuChuChu:** ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD SO MANY THINGS TO SAY HERE AND ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THEM AROUND THREE TIMES SO I'LL SUMMARISE THE IMPORTANT ONES QUICKLY
> 
> I actually forgot whether they were married or not and worked it in
> 
> I was going to write a big yoi fic at one point(didn't happen because PROCRASTINATION PLUS TERRIBLE WRITING SKILLS) where Leo's coach had to be an actual character and I'm using the same version of her here, her name is Melanie, she used to be a skater but got injured and had to stop, is quite young, say 32 ish
> 
> I'm trying to write one shots at the moment, I'd love if you sent me prompts to @delta1327 on tumblr
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Viktor is a bad fiance**

**##whipped:** good evening guys

 **##whipped:** me and yuri made up so what should the new gc name be

 **Lionboy:** ummm

 **Guang-Hong:** idk

 **ChuChuChu:** im sure inspiration will strike in a sec

 **ChuChuChu:** also I love how we're all just lurking

 **Lionboy:** nah my phone woke me up by the notif

 **ChuChuChu:** oh.

 **Guang-Hong:** lmaoooooo

 **ChuChuChu:** anyway, how come you made up so quick? I thought you were stronger willed than that, Katsuki

 **katsukidon:** he turned up with a rose in his teeth and a long speech about how much he loves me

_Viktor set his own nickname to Romance Master_

**Romance Master:** wait 

**Romance Master:** in fact 

_Viktor set his own nickname to Romaster_

**Romaster:** ;) ;)

 **katsukidon:** also I hadn't had sex since two days ago

 **Lionboy:** ......

 **ChuChuChu:** that's very.... open of you, yuri

 **ChuChuChu:** you okay?

 **Romaster:** yeah I also got yuri drunk after he forgave me soooooooooo

 **ChuChuChu:** oh that explains it

 **Guang-Hong:** please not another banquet repeat

 **Romaster:** not THAT drunk jfc

 **Guang-Hong:** good, im not sure I was old enough to see that

 **Romaster:** hang on

 **Romaster:** you weren't at that banquet were you

 **Guang-Hong:** no I had plans

 **Romaster:** then how do you know about it 

**Guang-Hong:** ........

 **Guang-Hong:** shit

 **Lionboy:** rippppppp

 **katsukidon:** HOW DO YOUU KNOW M8

 **ChuChuChu:** Chris...... may have texted everyone the videos.......

 **katsukidon:** o h m y g o dwh y

 **katsukidon:** wait I messed that up 

**katsukidon:** im gonnnnakill chriss

 **Lionboy:** what happened at the banquet this year anyway 

**ChuChuChu:** nothing

 **ChuChuChu:** nothing at all

 **Romaster:** Phichit got really drunk and made out with Chris

 **Guang-Hong:** OH MY LORD SAY WHAT NOW

 **ChuChuChu:** oh fuck

_ChuChuChu has left the group._

_Lionboy added Phichit Chulanont to the group._

**Guang-Hong:** "rule 1: no one leaves the gc" - Phichit Chulanont 2k16

 **ChuChuChu:** FUCK

 **Guang-Hong:** cmon I'm one of your best friends 

**ChuChuChu:** .........

 **ChuChuChu:** it was just that one time

 **Lionboy:** omg gimme details 

**ChuChuChu:** I don't really remember it okay i was really drunk

 **Lionboy:** omg 

**Lionboy:** you know what we should do 

**Guang-Hong:** add Chris to the group chat?

 **Romaster:** my thoughts exactly.

 **ChuChuChu:** NONONO

_Romaster added Christophe Giacometti to the group._

**Christophe:** what is this

 **Guang-Hong:** a gc for all the skater bois

 **Mira:** *cough cough*

 **Guang-Hong:** and skater girl

 **Lionboy:** where tf did you come from

 **Mira:** oh I've just been lurking

 **Mira:** im about to go see a movie with Yuri though so don't get too excited 

**Otabek:** Just you two?

 **Mira:** ya

_Christophe set his own nickname to Chris_

**Chris:** hi everyone!

 **Georgi:** hi

 **ChuChuChu:** is literally everyone lurking

 **IceTiger:** yes

 **ChuChuChu:** fml

 **Chris:** btw why is this chat called Viktor is a bad fiance

 **Romaster:** oh yeah

 **Romaster:** anyone have a suggestion for new name?

 **ChuChuChu:** btw where'd Yuri go

 **Romaster:** oh he had a nap then I gave him some food and water to sober him up

 **ChuChuChu:** mkay

_Guang-Hong set his own nickname to PandaJi_

**PandaJi:** idk everyone else had nicknames and i felt left out

 **Lionboy:** awwww

_Mira set her own nickname to Gorgeousxx_

_Yuri set the nickname for Mira Babicheva to Hag_

**Hag:** rude

_Mira set her own nickname to BiQueen_

_BiQueen changed the chat name to Sk8y M8ys_

**Romaster:** omg I love it

 **PandaJi:** i thought you were straight?

 **BiQueen:** lol nah

 **ChuChuChu:** omg we should all say our sexualities!!! Unless you don't want to ofc no pressure  <3 <3 *safe space*

 **Romaster:** gay obviously

 **ChuChuChu:** im pan/ace

 **Chris:** I'm pan ofc

 **Romaster:** Yuri's in the shower but he's also gay obviously 

**PandaJi:** I'm bi

 **Georgi:** am I the only straight 

**Lionboy:** ya, I'm gay so 

_ChuChuChu set the nickname for Georgi Popovich to Theonlystraight_

**BiQueen:** literally in my nickname 

**BiQueen:** also, me and yuri are going into the cinema now so byeeeeee

 **Otabek:** Do you two do that a lot?

 **Theonlystraight:** yeah they go all the time it's kinda cute

 **Theonlystraight:** I mean, I go with them sometimes but they prefer to go alone

 **Otabek:** Right. Okay. Great.

 **Theonlystraight:** omg I didn't mean 

**Theonlystraight:** I'm just not a good person to go to the cinema with

 **Theonlystraight:** Otabek??

 **Theonlystraight:** I talk all through the movie

 **Theonlystraight:** that's all I meant 

**Romaster:** I'm not really sure what's happening here but it's true Georgi is awful to go to the cinema with

 **ChuChuChu:** Otabek come on

 **PandaJi:** Me and Leo go into private messaging for ONE MINUTE and georgi fucks everything up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE DRAMA
> 
> That's probably gonna be the only bit of phichimetti in this btw so I won't bother tagging it
> 
> I literally had to go through this five minutes ago and change what Viktor was saying about Yuri near the end because I forgot I needed him sober for the start of chapter 4 lol
> 
> Also you now know my personal sexuality headcanons for those eight!! I also hc Yurio as gay/ace and Beka as bi. I also have another hc for one of the ten which will be revealed soon
> 
> Random Headcanon of the Day: Guang Hong met Phichit in the juniors when he was 14 and Phichit was 17

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've posted since I was eight and is completely unbeta'd so constructive criticism is completely welcome!
> 
> I'm on tumblr by the same name if you wanna check it out! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
